


黑魔王/白法师的故事

by Yoyo1996



Series: 黑魔王Jon/白法师Stephen的故事系列 [1]
Category: Fake News, Fake News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Childhood Friends, Crossing Parallels, Dark, Dark Magic, Dubious Consent, Evil! Jon, Forced to rape, Friends to Enemies, Good and Evil, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Mage, Manipulation, Mild self-cest, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Requited Unrequited Love, Revenge, Sexual Abuse, Soul-Splitting, Torture, Twisted, Violence, Voyeurism, War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyo1996/pseuds/Yoyo1996
Summary: 开头与Canon的现实世界有短暂交集的法师AU复仇文，开头有监禁善良扣囧。后有noncon、兽/人及血腥暴力等内容，慎入





	黑魔王/白法师的故事

-

扣注意到最近好朋友囧留起山羊鬍以後怪怪的假日跑去串門說兩個單身漢一起慘比較好，被丟進地下室看到沒有鬍子的囧，這周出場的鬍子囧完全是別的世界的黑巫師囧，來到這裡把囧抓了關在地下室自己取代他，目的是引來這個世界的扣，當著囧的面強了扣，黑巫師告訴扣如果不聽話逃走了就把他的善良囧殺了，完全為了囧留下來被強的扣被各種玩弄，他沒有被限制自由但他離開囧就會死，黑巫師囧的目的是藉此引來他自己世界的白法師扣，巫師囧是追不到同為魔法學徒的扣而且扣成為禁慾的白袍法師而黑化的

總之他抓到白扣後就把普通扣仍在一旁了，黑囧知道白巫師破戒就失去大部分的法力，為了避免破戒白巫師都會對自己下咒封掉自己的慾望，黑囧把他綁起來以後強行解除他的封印，讓白扣被自己的慾望逼到絕境，在旁邊拉張椅子看著還順便告訴他因為白袍不在學院沒有人守護所以他剛剛放怪物進去了不客氣，順便告訴白扣他就是自己變成黑巫師的原因，他只是想要他而已

見白扣死也不服輸就抓原本的扣來玩了，當白扣跟善良囧的面做，原本的扣被嗆哭時白扣才出聲要他放過那個普通人衝著他來就好，白扣無名指有魔法戒，原本想用這個偷襲黑囧，結果早就被看穿了被折斷手指拿走戒指並被壓在地上強行分開腿被做了跟原本扣一樣的所有事，原扣才意識到黑囧從頭到尾都只是用他當替代品，nothing personal

善良囧看起來像被抽走靈魂一樣，善良扣也以為他不知道正在發生的事，被弄得全身狼狽的時候就縮在囧旁邊抱著他跟他說話甚至反過來安撫根本沒有反應只會眨眼睛的囧，但囧其實非常清楚身邊的所有狀況，但他動不了也無法說話，直到黑囧把注意力全放在自願放棄抵抗被壓在地上的白扣身上他才漸漸奪回對自己的控制

善良囧大概沒辦法移動或是反抗但已經有辦法跟善良扣說話了，善良扣大概被整個狀況嚇到坐在他旁邊地上看著兩個巫師在地上糾纏了

善良囧讓扣安靜聽他說，他先向他道歉，害他被捲入這種事，扣在驚訝他居然從頭到尾都是有意識的，囧說黑每天晚上都會離開一個小時回到他自己的世界，他前幾晚都沒離開是因為善良扣在這裡，但下次他一離開就要兩個人一起逃跑

黑囧的目標是白扣所以大概最後善良二人組會被留下來面對他們之間的關係，這兩個人沒有交往頂多是雙向暗戀而已，但扣卻為了囧被黑囧做了各種事，但在那之前善良二人組大概會被黑囧抓去玩白扣

大概兩個人逃跑後被暴躁的黑囧抓回來了,他暴躁是因為白扣一直反抗讓他沒辦法繼續做,明明根本無法集中注意力了還是一直用各種基本法術在非常近的距離作出不痛不癢只是讓人很煩的反擊,他查覺到兩個人跑了就把白扣關起來先去把人抓回來,被抓回來以後黑囧大概會在爆怒之下把三個人關在一起然後坐下來思考到底該怎麼辦,然後看著白扣發呆一陣子後抓出著善良扣威脅善良囧跟白扣,給白扣兩個選擇,讓這個世界的扣被殺或者被善良囧上,善良囧完全錯愕不知所措的轉頭看白扣,白扣看著外面的善良扣以後告訴黑囧讓他考慮幾分鐘,還有對他說“就我印象中的你而言,我沒想過你會做出這種事”

幾分鐘後黑囧大概會回來問他要不要準備把善良扣燒毀了，白扣就站起來自己脫衣服告訴黑囧他屈服，不要波及無辜的善良囧，這是他們之間的問題，黑囧反而不確定該怎麼做了，他把白扣拉出籠子抓在手上壓在籠子上看著他，善良囧在籠子裏看著白扣變成待宰羔羊

黑囧瞪著白扣一陣後說了No把白扣丟回籠子裏，告訴他他已經錯過了這個機會，現在除非善良囧上他否則他就殺死善良扣，他不原諒白扣拒絕他這件事，白扣也生氣了，怒火超過讓他分心的慾望結果他一下轟開了籠子把黑囧炸到牆上去以後就被黑囧嘲笑白袍明明是要非常冷靜、禁慾、需要寬容的人，看看他現在又是暴怒又是被慾望干擾的樣子多像普通人

然後就被白扣吼了他到底想怎樣，黑囧就說他就是想要他恢復原樣、不要像樣板聖人一樣然後就把白扣轟回籠子裏去。善良囧直接傻眼然後跟白扣互看了一下，自己往後用力撞牆把自己撞暈了

黑巫师最後把善良扣丟進去了。「上他」黑囧坐在籠子外說「我就放你們兩個走」，「什⋯你是有什麼問題！？」善良扣叫，然後黑囧踹了籠子讓善良扣被嚇到後退，「做！或者你的這個善良矮子就準備灰飛煙滅」，「你知道你們兩個一樣高吧？」善良扣吐槽然後被甩牆上去了

白扣大概看了善良扣，然後兩人一臉茫然，黑囧又踹了籠子製造巨響恐嚇他們，白扣抓了自己的袍子披著然後站起來告訴善良扣這傢伙是認真的，他本性不壞但變成黑巫師會剝奪大部分的道德或良知，他如果想保護善良囧就必須照做，白扣說黑囧肯定不會殺自己但對黑囧而言善良二人組沒了也無所謂，是真的會下手的，然後向善良扣道歉後對他下咒讓他失去對自己的掌控，他將不記得自己做的事，但會變成被本能驅使的傀儡一段時間

毫不猶豫也不留情的把白扣推倒在地然後上了，白扣並不享受也不高興但就是一直忍耐而已，黑囧趴在籠子上看著這個畫面表情很複雜，他知道自己對此不是完全不介意的，但這是他造的孽他只能看完，白扣躺在地上側著臉看著黑囧一臉「這下你開心了吧？」的表情，被弄痛了才哼一聲，但他非常堅持的全程看著黑囧糾結的表情直到結束，善良扣直接被用最基礎的睡眠咒咒暈了，白扣爬起來抓了自己的斗篷披上跪坐在地看著黑囧，身上有些指印跟瘀傷，白色的黏液在股間滲出、大腿上也有這個痕跡，然後很淡定的開口「我現在頂多是個中等的普通法師，不是白袍了，你用別人的手毀了自己最喜歡的東西真的開心嗎？黑巫師先生」一邊說一邊看趴在籠子上的黑巫師在哭卻不自知的臉，然後轉身把善良扣的衣服穿好把他推過去善良囧旁邊躺著順便把善良囧的頭治療好「你以前也是他這樣的人」白扣摸著善良囧的臉「不願意傷害任何人的善良的人，我曾經很喜歡那樣的你，但那個人已經不在了」淡淡的說

「是你先丟下我的⋯全都是你的錯！明明就是你答應成為新的白袍丟下我一個人！要不是你做出這種事⋯背叛了我⋯」黑囧一邊哭一邊捶欄杆「我明明什麼都不要，但學院連你都要拿走！你居然還答應了！是你們不好！這全都是你的錯！！」他大吼，白扣張大眼看著他說「你一直都這麼想的嗎？為什麼你不跟我說？如果你說了我會放棄白袍的資格留下的，你明明很清楚⋯」，「然後呢？你會被其他人奪走，邊境醫療法師、遠征淨化師、永遠在前線的毀滅法師⋯只有白袍學徒是會留在學院的，我以為我只要還能看到你就好⋯」黑巫師哭著「我怎麼知道你居然真的繼位了⋯」

「你變成當代最大的黑巫師、幾百年來對學院最大的威脅就因為這種事？」白扣突然大笑了出來「fuck you」他笑著說「沒人要也不用毀滅世界啊，矮子」，「你笑屁啊！」黑巫師有些崩潰的吼，「不，其他人至少有個征服世界之類的目標，你的理由是這個實在⋯很蠢」白扣笑著說「還有就是突然被解除對慾望的封印害我情緒不穩，我現在其實沒辦法控制自己笑」他繼續笑到肚子痛然後趴在地上才緩和下來，然後是非常漫長的沈默，黑囧把籠子消去把白扣的衣服撿起來給他然後在只披著斗篷的白扣面前坐下「我是靠血祭一群巨魔來的，你沒能力了，現在我們卡在這裡了」，「你以為我真的什麼都做不到了嗎？」白扣說「在我還有我的力量的時候我在這裡下了一個咒，在我流血時我們會強迫回到自己的世界，然後通往這裡的通道會被毀滅」，「你真的認為我會殺你嗎？」黑囧疲累的看著白扣，「一開始是這樣，後來我發現我不會被殺，你捨不得」白扣聳肩

「我現在有點後悔沒動手了」黑囧說，「你動手了啊，我大腿、手上、脖子上的瘀青都是你幹的不是嗎？」白扣說「其實我剛剛真的很怕，就是你試著⋯強迫我⋯那個時候⋯⋯」他閉上了嘴說不下去，「你不要反抗，我就不會這樣做」黑囧說，「但我不是那種人」白扣說，「我不知道，現在我突然覺得腦子清楚了很多，沒那麼容易被激怒了」黑囧說，「黑魔法有一大部分是執念與偏執驅動的，現在你兩個都沒了，我猜今天不只我的位子要讓人了，嗨，前任魔王，有興趣談場交易嗎？」白扣說

「我們回去吧，我可以學點別的法術比如境界師之類的，把我們自己藏起來，就這樣過完這輩子吧，我不是白袍你也不要繼續當你的黑巫師了」白扣握住黑囧的手說，「⋯，打開境界門吧」黑囧說，白扣站起來咬破了手指血滴在地上時一個扭曲的開口憑空出現，善良扣和囧因此醒來看著這個畫面不敢動，「好了，我們走吧」穿上衣服的白扣對黑囧微笑然後看到對方的眼神突然改變，那個黑魔王的眼神回來了還帶著不懷好意的笑，黑色的鐵鍊憑空出現把白扣捆住讓他撐不住跪下驚訝的看著黑囧「你要做⋯」話沒說完嘴就被封上只能看著黑囧，「我贏了」黑囧蹲下來抱著被捆住的人「你輸了，蠢貨」他大笑著「Now you are mine ！！For EVER ！！」黑魔王抓住白扣把他提起來，白扣回頭看了一眼善良扣用眼神示意他看一個角落，然後被黑魔王抓著走進了傳送門消失，因為黑囧而產生的籠子和各種東西都消失了留下扣囧兩人坐在原本的地下室久久不能言語

扣去那個角落找到了那枚白扣的戒指，戒指發光以後從扣手上掉落，白扣一開始衣著整齊乾淨又給人平靜聖職感的模樣出現了，只是一個投影，「看來我最不希望的結果成真了」白扣說「這是我的留言，我試著拉他回到光明面，但看來被黑魔法侵蝕的心智沒那麼容易挽回，在發現他情緒不穩的時候我就知道他也在內鬥才冒險過來這裡試著賭一把要拉他回來，但有人在看這個留言顯示我失敗了，不管他做了多糟糕的事我希望你知道他本性真的是好的，我應該被他帶走了或者他已經惡化到對我下殺手了，我坦然接受自己的命運，白袍本來就是這樣的職務，犧牲小我是天職，我毫無怨言，如果我活下來我會繼續試著拉他回到正途」影像消失，戒指發出白光後兩人身上的傷全都消失，地下室的不詳感也消去，戒指碎裂消失

白法师被帶回了黑巫師的城堡，黑囧拖著他把他洗乾淨後沒有給他衣服雙手被綁在一起脖子上被套了項圈，雙手的枷鎖連在脖子上，一條鎖鏈鍊着他，鏈子另一端被黑囧拉著被拉拉扯扯的帶回房間去，被黑魔王丟在床上然後被解開了

白扣被壓在床上，半強迫的被打開和插入，然後被迫做了各種事，最後以為結束了躺在床上昏昏欲睡時被拉起來翻身趴在床上，「我想要給你一個印記」黑魔王的手指在他背上和腰腿不斷來回撫摸「到時候你可能會痛到昏倒吧，不過那個永遠消不掉，我得好好想想該放在哪」黑魔王放開他變成一隻大黑狼離開了

曾經的白袍法師現在什麼都做不了，只是一個黑魔王的禁臠而已，有時候黑囧會突然變得溫和，對他非常好，然後突然又變回黑魔王，對他各種折磨，但都在白袍的忍耐限度內，第一次他極度抗拒是因為黑魔王那天以大黑狼的模樣回來後沒有變回人形，強迫他張開腿面對血盆大口的巨狼

他揮打只是無用的掙扎而已，雙手被無形的枷鎖固定在頭上方，巨狼的爪子壓在他的大腿內側，粗糙濕熱的舌頭在他的腿間反覆的舔過，引來恐懼與生理的劇烈刺激

他手上凝聚了一團火球往巨狼臉上拍去，狼只是眨了眼張嘴咬住他的喉嚨，尖牙抵在脖子上差一點就會貫穿，他甚至不敢用力呼吸，狼鬆口時幾滴鮮紅色的血珠緩緩滲出，白扣僵硬的看著巨狼聲音發抖「變回去⋯然後我什麼都讓你做⋯⋯拜託⋯」他求著，巨狼把腳移開用爪子撥弄他讓他翻身趴在床上然後咬住他的腳拖著他讓他上半身趴在床上，下半身卻跪在地上「你⋯是變不回去嗎？你身上有學院的氣息，我可以幫你⋯拜託讓我幫⋯」的後頸被濕熱的牙齒貼上讓他閉嘴

白扣的手抓著床單為接下來會發生的事做心理準備「這沒什麼⋯真的⋯你撐得過的⋯」白扣對自己自言自語，他重新評估著這個狀況，他可能會說服他變回來，但也可能是黑魔王的黑暗面佔了上風，正以欺負他為樂，他已經習慣魔王的所作所為，但他懷疑這次他會全身而退

熱甚至接近燙人的東西貼上他的後腰，狼粗硬的毛髮在他身上蹭的他不舒服，野獸的氣息噴在他的頭髮上，狼正在調整自己的動作，那根東西在他腰後摩擦、慢慢地往他股間挪，「不、你不能、這個沒辦法的⋯」他在那東西頂在入口時叫了出來，他抓著床單往前爬被狼抓壓在兩邊肩上固定，力道大的讓他肩膀發痛，骨頭咖咖作響

狼的前端是有點尖的，這讓一開始的進入比較容易，但隨著進入的越來越多抓著床單的手也越來越緊，狼粗糙的毛蹭的他不適，被撕裂的痛感讓他把臉埋進床裡，喉嚨發出嘶啞的聲音從緊咬的牙間滲出，巨狼抬頭左右張望尋找聲音來源，他咬住一塊被子阻止自己發出聲音刺激到巨狼，巨狼用力轉頭身體會晃動這扯的他發痛，巨狼的注意力回到他身上，低頭舔了他的後頸，他脖子上的血珠在床單上染出痕跡，狼完全插入他的時候他的眼眶裡都是淚水，他咬住的那塊被子已經被弄得又濕又黏又鹹，狼正在調整重心，等他好了就會開始動

他終於恢復了原本的呼吸節奏，他也察覺了為什麼自己漸漸地恢復了意識而不只是哭喊，狼停下來了，而他只是暫時的得到休息而已，有什麼正在他體內撐開，他斷斷續續的哭著，直到那個東西停止膨脹，狼從他身上下來轉過身四肢著地，他插在他體內的東西並沒有被抽出，狼只是照自己的習性在交配射精後轉身讓自己輕鬆一點

他感受得到體內的東西的抽動，還有有東西灌入體內，這反而讓他感到難受，在經歷過那段漫長的摧殘後他居然還能感覺到這些細微的變化，他不禁想他的身體到底是怎麼回事，他虛脫的趴在床上直到狼的結消去離開他，在他旁邊坐下舔了他的腿間滲出的液體，一隻手伸向他捧起他的臉讓他抬頭，黑魔王本人坐在床側看著他微笑，「我才在想我的分身去哪了，原來跟我想做的事一樣」魔王手一揮巨狼就化為黑霧被他吸收「張嘴，或者去躺好」魔王說

「你為什麼要做這種事⋯」白扣趴在床邊帶著哭腔說，「我沒有讓他來這裡」魔王摸著他的臉「我只是本來就打算把南方戰線殲滅以後回來跟你一樣過幾天，我不知道黑狼也想這麼做，我也沒想到你沒發現那只是分身，而且還乖乖的接受了我的分身」魔王微笑「你真的就像我想要的一樣，成為我的了」魔王近距離直視著他的雙眼微笑「我的選擇果然是正確的」他把白扣拉上床放好，無力反抗的白袍只能躺下任他擺佈，「你已經完全復原了，一點刮傷都沒有了」魔王一揮手床鋪回覆整潔乾淨，唯一能證明剛剛發生過的事的只有依然留在他體內跟不停滲出的液體

「你明明就沒有天資學這個」白袍虛弱的說，「你會訝異違規能讓你多學會多少事」魔王說，「拜託，not now 」白袍閉上眼睡去，魔王猶豫了一陣子才離開，學院則注意到了一個模式每次魔王消失回來都會有一段緩和期甚至異常的沒有威脅性

學院一直認為前任白袍已經死亡，直到一次意外，有幾名趁亂潛入魔王住處的年輕學生見到了他，學生的法力弱不容易被發現，他們在即將被守衛發現時被轉移到了一間書房裡，其中一人驚訝的認出救命恩人，「你是前任白袍大人！可是你死了才對啊！等等，為什麼你感覺起來這麼弱！？」他被要求安靜下來，「他逼我破戒」白袍平淡的說出了讓學生震驚的事實「我現在只是中上等級的光屬法師，他沒有殺我是因為我們有一段過去」沒曬到太陽讓白袍的膚色比原本更白了，他穿著單薄的睡袍，而且僅此而已，加上他說的話讓學生們默認了他的處境恐怕不是戰俘而是別的，「你已經重新修習到能使用轉移術了為什麼不逃走」另一個學生問，「在我被帶來前一個月會有3～5座城淪陷」白袍說「現在三個月才會有一樣的數量」，「等等，你是什麼意思」學生問，「即使我失去大部分的能力我依然是以淨化治療師為根基的，只要與我接觸就會受到影響，何況他沒出門時幾乎天天都躺在我旁邊」他說

白袍突然露出驚訝的表情抓著三個學生把他們丟進一個櫃子裏關上門並施了忽視咒，他假裝在找書的同時魔王打開門進來了，櫃子裡的學生透過櫃門上的通風口細縫看到了外面的狀況，首先他們很意外魔王不但人模人樣還挺好看的，就是矮了點，「在找什麼書」魔王開口，「沒特別找什麼，隨意看看」白扣說「你來是要我回房嗎？我是以為你明天才會回來才離開房間的」，「比預期中的順利就提早了」魔王一邊逼近一邊說「我知道你喜歡那個我們以前去玩的村子，我把那裡用結界封起來了，等我把整個區域拿下來也許我會帶你回去看看」魔王抓了白袍的衣襟把他拉向自己「不過前提是學院沒先把那毀了」他把白袍往桌上放，他的雙腳垂在桌邊自然的分開，這讓他的下襬幾乎敞開，魔王把自己卡進他腿間並把他的腿分的更開，櫃子裡的學生看著這個景象握緊拳頭但不敢出聲，魔王慢條斯理的解開他的腰帶說「木頭很硬我希望你好好的配合不要受傷，所以我不會束縛你，但你得好好的配合我」魔王說

（他就是穿了一件睡袍，腰帶抽了會直接散開那種，而且裡面沒穿，這類的衣物是魔王給他的唯一類型，沒有正式的衣服也沒有內衣，但偶而魔王會要他穿回白袍的模樣然後對他上下其手，甚至在他穿著大部分白袍裝束時操他

被魔王帶來後有一段時間魔王不時崩潰吐露心聲還有自己到底對白扣有多少執念與愛意並抱怨為什麼白扣要成為白袍，這種時候剛失去大部分法力的白扣會靜靜聽他說、安撫他，然後任他對自己為所欲為，那段時間他只是在發洩，把他一直想要做的事做完，這維持了一個多月或二個月吧，魔王才終於冷靜下來，開始對他有了各種調戲與情調而不只是積怨與發洩，他也是那時候開始被給予各種單薄的睡衣的，魔王甚至不隱瞞他的意圖，他就是只想讓他侍奉自己，他隱約也察覺了他住的地方是魔王的城堡（姑且這麼叫，其實這裡應該原本是個大城）裡面獨立被隔絕的區域，他也很少看到其他人，一開始他甚至不能離開房間，魔王離開房間時都會把房間封起來，他能自己到書房來也是這幾個月的事而已

其實白袍並不清楚他到底是不是真的願意被自己曾經的摯友操，他知道白袍的影響仍在，作為白袍的犧牲很大，他的情感會被剝奪，他還需要時間來恢復，他可能只是因為大局著想才忍耐的，但他從未細想他與這個朋友的關係，他們以前就太過親近了點，他也知道有太多時候他是真的享受魔王的陪伴的，這讓他不是單純的被害人，他的情感越來越正常也讓他的慾望正常的影響自己，但他依然不確定他是否如魔王所想的愛他，他一開始就知道對魔王有穩定作用，因為他從小習慣自己的存在，甚至對他身上的淨化能力無感只會被淨化而不自知，若狀況理想他當然希望能就此停止魔王的故事線，直接轉為隱居法師的故事線，但這似乎長期內是不可能了

小時候的扣沒有往那邊想，而囧是一直暗戀他的，但扣成為白袍學徒後囧就看著原本很好的朋友漸漸地失去情感越來越像聖人，甚至拒絕了所有邀約專心準備繼位，他知道白袍禁慾所以根本沒有機會，然後怨念越來越深就黑化了，白扣被破戒以後開始恢復正常心理狀態，他沒有談過戀愛所以也無法分別自己是被迫順從、白袍本能作祟還是他真的願意）

白袍被魔王按在桌上躺著掙扎著爬起來抓著魔王坐著「我不想在這裡」他緊張地說「這是看書的地方」，魔王挑眉「你是不想全裸躺在桌上嗎？」，「是」白袍順著魔王的話說，他的確被從桌上放下了，「跪著」魔王壓著他讓他跪下他也順從了，魔王解開褲頭掏出他的東西抵在白袍臉頰上「張嘴」，櫃子裏的學生看的一清二楚，本來在桌上發生的事還會被魔王擋住但現在他們什麼都看見了，白袍很清楚他剛回來這一次不會太有愛，他有心理準備他不會享受這個，但他沒心情擔心自己，他希望魔王沒發現櫃子裏的小學徒們

白袍抬頭看了魔王微笑了一下握住了他張嘴含入開始吞吐，他很早就學會怎麼取悅魔王，大部分的時候魔王不會逼他吞的太深，但有時候黑暗面佔上風時他會被嗆的眼淚直流，魔王把他的嘴操到痠痛也是很常見的事，後來他了解了他舌頭夠靈巧他的喉嚨就會好過點，魔王在這個時候很專心在看他，這是他最慶幸的一點，他現在不會東張西望或發現有什麼異狀，魔王的手插在他頭髮裡耙梳著他的頭髮有時候會揪著一把頭髮調整他的節奏

學生們不敢出聲也因為震驚於自己所看到的景象而呆滯,魔王鬆開手讓白袍吐出他,他還沒完事,「關於我的分身們,其中一個正好回來了」魔王示意白袍轉頭,他看見的是異常熟的一張臉,那個穿灰色學徒袍的青少年身上充滿不詳的氣息跟血腥味「聽說分身會有強烈代表性,比如某個執念或怨念爆發的年紀會變成分身中最強的一個」魔王說,「Jon」白袍對少年喊了他的名字,「我的願望有成真真是太好了」少年咧嘴笑,他的手上有代表分身的符紋,但他看起來完全就是16歲的Jon,這也是成為白袍學徒的年紀

「我真的好想要你」分身說著抱住跪在地上的白袍然後動手扯他的腰帶，急躁的硬扯拉不開腰帶所以分身直接用魔法燒了整條腰帶，連灰都沒有，白袍只感覺腰上熱了一下他的睡袍就失去包覆力鬆開了，「我們回房間去吧⋯」白袍捉住往他身上來的手，分身的力量高過他但並沒有反抗掙開「不要在書房⋯」白袍說，「我不想這麼麻煩」分身說「何況我們可以晚點在房間做下一次，我的存在時間比任何分身都穩定，我一定會說到做到」少年甩開他的手試著放倒他讓他躺在地上

白袍被這個分身搞得完全失去冷靜思考的能力，他甚至無法做出堅定的拒絕，半推半就的被放倒躺在地上，魔王本人則坐在他頭旁邊看著他的表情和事情發展，「你真的這麼不願意我碰你嗎？」小魔王被那些不果斷的推開拒絕弄得有些挫折，一雙眼睛看起來無辜的跟小貓一樣，「我⋯」白袍欲言又止，身手攬住了小魔王「你要小心一點，在這裡我是會受傷的」他心裡清楚，有什麼東西在剛才被摧毀了，某些原則之類的

少年把白袍的衣服解了像是看到新禮物一樣用視線把白袍整個人徹底的掃過,那種眼神以最好的形容是差一點能看到你的骨架的程度,小魔王像是到了有大量糖果的店裡不確定要從哪裡下手的小孩,最後他握住了白袍的雙手笑得很開心,這讓白袍更加不知所措,他看起來就像他記憶裡的Jon,甚至比他記得的那個更天真,然而他也注意到了一件事,學生的袍子並不是灰色的,小魔王的袍子是被染色了,這是血腥味跟燒焦的味道,「你的衣服...」白袍問,「我洗不掉那個味道」小魔王聳肩「我可以操你吧?」,「...」白袍不太想回答這個直率到過分的問句,「他已經答應你了不必再問了」魔王說「跪到他腿間去」

小魔王照本尊建議地做了,白袍不確定這兩人之間的聯結有多強,但顯然小魔王的獨立性遠高過其他分身,他跪在白袍腿間分開了他的腿,他的睡袍早就遮不住任何東西,少年也已經沒有耐心了直接把衣服全脫了,主要是因為白袍在他貼近時被血腥味嗆到的表情讓他不自在,白袍被突然進入的時候反射的抓緊了手邊的東西,他抓到了魔王的袖子,他沒有發出聲音但小魔王顯然注意到了這點小動作,魔王本人已經不會因此分心了,若換作魔王本人他只會繼續做,小魔王特地問了他的狀況才繼續,學生們看著這一切感覺非常複雜,白袍是他們心目中最不可侵犯的聖職者尤其是這一位更是受人喜愛的代表,但現在他們只能看著他被人(那甚至不是人,只是黑魔法的產物)玩弄,當白袍居然因此起反應時學生簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛

學生們反應各有不同,有一個人直接閉上眼不看了,一個無法轉移視線,一個張大眼看著這一切甚至難以吞嚥口水,小魔王已經沉醉在終於得到自己渴望的人這件事裡以及專注於把自己操進對方體內,張大眼看著這一切的那個男孩腦子裡轟轟作響,他覺得腦子裡有什麼開關被啟動了,他沒有看過白袍有過這種表情,更別提他發出的聲音,白袍整體而言還是很安靜的,直到小魔王在本尊建議下握住了他微微抬頭的勃起,這讓白袍失去了自制,開始發出各種讓人血液往下流的聲音,「他不會主動碰自己,所以你要動手」魔王對著分身說「他這樣真的很可愛對不對」,小魔王用力的點頭,白袍正在心理斷斷續續地想著的卻是這兩者之間作為分身與本尊的獨立性太強了,事有蹊俏但他現在沒辦法思考,魔王本尊讓他枕在他腿上,好讓他看著他的表情,以及看著16歲的自己操著夢寐以求的人

魔王很樂意指導分身怎麼做會更好,這對他而言最大的好處是他能夠專心地全神貫注的看著.聽著白袍在過程中的反應,有時候他會摸著白袍的臉或頭髮,或伸手愛撫他或只是對他輕聲細語著什麼,白袍的手緊抓著他的衣服,直到小魔王暫時停下來問他「你可以抱著我嗎?」,「啊?」白袍一時沒反應過來,「我喜歡你抱著我,可以嗎?」小魔王問,白袍看著那張臉鬆開了手把手臂伸向小魔王,小魔王驚喜的俯身投入他的懷抱

他抱著小魔王時有短暫的休息時間，然後又回到被衝動的少年操的狀態，他也許太急躁也沒有太多技巧但快速的、粗魯的抽插也逐漸將他推向邊緣，魔王握住他腿間的東西套弄更讓他感覺隨時都會射，然而在他幾乎到的時候魔王讓分身停下了，「趴著」魔王對白袍說，他照做了，他四肢著地的趴下讓小魔王繼續，魔王抱著他摸摸他的頭髮和臉然後掏出半軟的陰莖對著他的嘴「張嘴」

白袍本來就微張著嘴喘氣他只要抬頭就好，喘息聲混雜的些許呻吟變成嘴裏塞了東西的悶哼，從櫃子裏也能清楚的聽見三個人的聲音，粗喘聲、悶哼聲、肉體碰撞的聲音，白袍的臉色漲紅，嘴角水痕和眼睛裡的水光顯示他不適的感覺，然而他腿間的反應則不是，小魔王閉著眼被快感沖走了任何語言能力，魔王抓著白袍的頭髮操他的嘴，白袍的手攀著魔王的衣物不放，他腿間硬的發痛的東西讓學生看了既刺眼又讓人感到莫名興奮，小魔王發出了低吼在白袍體內釋放然後抽身跌坐在旁

魔王本來沈浸在過程中但突然間像被打了一樣揪緊了白袍的頭髮不動，然後加速把事情做完，一放開白袍人就變成一團黑火消失了，突然失去支撐點白袍趴在地上咳著喘不過氣，小魔王拍拍他的背也不確定該怎麼做，「我們回房間吧，說好的」小魔王說，白袍好不容易緩和下來請他把他的睡袍拿給他套上，沒了腰帶讓他必須抓緊衣服才不會走光，小魔王知道是自己害的就憑空弄出了一條腰帶給他使用，「你先去房間等我⋯咳咳⋯我等下就回去」白袍邊咳邊說，小魔王很快就離開了，等他確定小魔王離夠遠後就打開櫃子，三個小學徒不敢亂動僵在那看著他，女孩子一臉恐懼和同情看著他哭，一個男孩子不敢直視他，剩下那個不敢站起來眼神複雜，「我把你們傳送出去，不要再回來了」他說完開始施法，然後三個不速之客就消失了，他回到房間時小魔王正在床上發呆，「他剛剛怎麼了」白袍問的是魔王，「有一個分身快死了，是隻巨鳥，他去收拾了」小魔王說「不知道為什麼只有我是完整的人形」

「你感覺得到？我說的是其他分身和本尊的狀況」白袍站在門邊，「不像本尊那麼清晰但是我知道本尊跟分身的狀況，他們的記憶也有能存取，就像打開門一樣簡單」小魔王看著自己手背的分身印記「可是我看不到本尊的過去，他16歲以後到創造我之間的一切我都看不到」，白袍屏息，小魔王不自覺但他說出了非常重要的事，魔王不是創造小分身，所有分身都是他的一部份，但都是野獸之類的附屬存在，除了這個小魔王是個有強大力量的異類，而且一般來說分身是不能看見本尊的記憶的，「你是自己去看的嗎？16歲以前的記憶」白袍問，「被創造出來時就有了」小魔王下來床走向白袍拉著他的手「過來陪我，我們說好的」

在白袍只能被小魔王帶上床躺下服從他的希望時三個小學徒已經回到學院了，其中兩人精神狀態極差被帶去醫療處，那個從頭到尾目不轉睛甚至覺得有什麼開關被打開的男孩被帶去見現任的白袍與其他高層，「他還活著」男孩第一句話就是這個，被問了誰以後他說「白袍，前任的白袍還活著，魔王強迫他破戒了」這句話帶來的衝擊太大會議室內一陣騷動「他失去了大部分的能力但正慢慢地恢復，他有能力把我們傳送出城讓我們逃走」，「那他為什麼不逃走，我們怎麼知道他真的是被逼的」現任白袍說，「他說他在影響魔王，讓他分心還有不自覺的被淨化，而且他逃走魔王會毀掉一切只為了找他出來的」學徒說著，自己也因為回想起那些場景一時語塞「我第一次看到那位白袍大人像普通人一樣有情緒跟語調，而且⋯我知道這很荒唐但⋯我聽見魔王對他說他愛他」，「他可是魔王，沒有那種感情的」高層說；事後這件事傳出去的版本是前任白袍被魔王囚禁飽受折磨與屈辱，與事實有大量不符

對小魔王來說他的日常就是醒來.知道今天要做什麼(比如把一塊地方變成火海).回來確認做好了以後就去找白袍,他對白袍做任何事他都不會有怨言,而且這是他最想要的東西,只要能繼續把Stephen留下來他做什麼都無所謂,雖然其他分身沒有太強的自我意識(畢竟都是些動物)但他們大多也對Stephen有一份莫名的執著,他並不喜歡看到巨狼往房間裡跑,他看過一次巨狼對白袍做的事情,看白袍的表情也知道那體驗太殘忍了,所以他有意無意的把巨狼擋在房間外了,之後巨狼被學院法師消滅了,隨著分身的數量減少他知道本尊越來越煩躁,但這兩年來學院已經幾乎全滅了

小魔王有時候回來直奔房間時會被擋在門外,本尊在裡面但擋住他的並不是他,這是白袍幹的,他只要稍微用力推門就會被解開了,魔王本人常常這樣做而且這道隔離弱到魔王本人在解除時什麼都沒感覺到,他會尊重白袍設下的隔離在外面等或者去做別的事,這一切是從除了他和巨鷹以外的分身都被消滅以後開始的,魔王本人的策略從原本的循序漸進變成了殺無赦的殲滅戰,以前他跟白袍在一起的時候白袍都很溫柔而且順服,現在他有些恐懼和擔憂,時常追問他外面的狀況怎麼樣了,魔王做了什麼事,白袍知道學院幾乎覆滅的那晚非常的安靜並婉拒了他的要求,因為被關在城裡幾乎沒有照到陽光的關係白袍的膚色變得非常蒼白,所以他看到他在與本尊相處後身上癒合中的傷疤時格外刺眼,而白袍並不願意告訴他本尊做了什麼

小魔王又一次的被擋在門外，他這次沒有立刻離開，而是在門外坐下看著窗外的烏鴉，他聽見床搖晃的聲音還有白袍的悶哼與喘息，白袍試著與魔王對話但被要求閉嘴，然後悶哼變成了叫聲，這樣的聲音持續到魔王本尊暴躁的推開門出來消失在黑霧裡，他進到房間的時候白袍趴在枕頭上試著讓自己放鬆，他身上的瘀青很嚴重，這表示一開始的傷可能是骨折或內傷，他滿身大汗連喘氣都是發抖的，他沒哭完但已經準備好微笑面對他，小魔王看著轉身的白袍斷裂突出的肋骨自己修復扳回原本的位子，「本尊做了什麼？我現在進不到他的記憶裡了」小魔王關上門站在床邊問，「我沒事」白袍擠出一個露齒的笑「如果可以的話給我幾分鐘我就陪你」，「我不想做」小魔王爬上床但只是動手幫白袍減輕痛苦「他越來越奇怪了，你感覺得到吧」，白袍沈默了一陣才開口「是啊，他很久沒有叫我的名字了，也沒有說命令以外的話」，「你可以逃走啊」小魔王說「我不喜歡那樣但我也不喜歡看你這樣」

「我逃走的話才是真的完了」白袍說「謝謝你讓我私下叫你Jon」，「我挺喜歡這樣的，不客氣Stephen」小魔王笑，因為本質上是分身，小魔王的自我意識其實很奇怪，只有在與Stephen 相處時他才會視自己為一個個體，其他時候他就像工具一樣聽命行事，而且若是本尊在場小魔王就會像關機一樣停止自己做決定，而是服從本尊大多數的意見，「如果你不是分身的話多好」在一陣長久的沈默後白袍開口「如果我在Jon 這麼大的時候沒離開他就會跟你一樣好」，小魔王清楚這只是白袍的自言自語，他最近常常拿他跟本尊比較，小魔王提出由他向本尊要求對白袍溫和點的建議直接被白袍否決了，「不要去激怒他」白袍抱著小魔王說「我還能忍，讓他發洩情緒也許可以少死幾個村」

小魔王照他說的做了幾個月，事情並沒有好轉，一個晚上他被叫聲驚醒衝到白袍房間的時候本尊正抓住他的頭髮逼他抬頭，「你在做什麼！？」小魔王叫，「你來的正好，把他壓住」本尊把白袍推向小魔王「只是告訴這傢伙我把都城滅了他就抓狂了，居然想用冰錐術殺我」本尊正在解褲頭，小魔王只能愣了一下然後照他所說的把白袍的雙手壓住逼他躺在地上，而他沒看過這樣的白袍，哭著激動的罵著本尊死命的掙扎踢腿想要起來跟魔王拼個你死我活，「你從什麼時候開始叫Stephen「這傢伙」的」小魔王壓著白袍抬頭看著正跪在白袍腿間的本尊，「那重要嗎」魔王一邊說，毫無預警或準備的把自己操進白袍體內，動作粗暴甚至動手掐白袍的脖子，小魔王聽見亟需氧氣的吸氣聲跟氣管被壓碎的聲音，白袍的眼白漸漸因為破裂的血管染成紅色，而本尊只是鬆手繼續操他，幾秒內白袍開始恢復呼吸，掙扎著吸入氧氣，他的肋骨被壓碎插入肺部讓他咳出了不少血，本尊並不在意這些

小魔王在一個小時內看著本尊反覆的傷害甚至讓白袍短暫的死亡，但白袍不會因此解脫，本尊擴大了禁術的範圍，在這層樓裡白袍是無法死亡的，而他只能眼睜睜的看著本尊的所作所為還有他最在意的人在自己的幫助下被不斷的傷害，魔王終於結束的時候白袍被鬆开了雙手，他手腕的骨頭因為不斷的拉扯而脫臼，小魔王不知道自己造成了這樣的傷害急忙施法減輕白袍的痛苦，白袍咳血咳個不停然而依然在本尊走出房間前開口說話「你的雙眼都變成紅色了」白袍用沙啞的聲音對魔王說，「所以呢」魔王瞪了他一眼就消失了，小魔王不敢插手治療白袍只能抱他上床讓他躺好，並試圖減輕他的痛苦，「他最近都這樣嗎？他這樣對你多久了」小魔王急得要哭的模樣讓白袍感到些許的安慰，「幾個月了」白袍咳著說「Jon ，可以拿水給我喝嗎？」，接著小魔王就拿著杯子衝出去了，白袍非常在意他剛剛注意到的事情，藍眼睛跟紅眼睛

Jon (小魔王現在在心裡自稱）越來越難毫不思考的服從本尊的命令，自從那一晚他親手壓著白袍讓本尊動手後Stephen 就要他答應一件事——無論聽見什麼都別來插手了，有一個人受傷難過就夠了，但事情只有越來越嚴重，尤其學院獲得北方跟南方國家的支援後開始反攻了，這些蠢貨終於意識到魔王不會在消滅學院後就善罷甘休了，終於到了Stephen 忍耐極限那晚，他在本尊離開房間後依然被擋在外面，他看著本尊拿著血淋淋的錐子離開，身上黑色的袍子濕透了，紅色的眼睛非常顯眼，而Stephen 拒絕讓他進去，「你去散散步吧」白袍聲音非常虛弱「半個小時或一個小時都好，你最好別看到我現在的情況」，Jon不想去思考到底又發生什麼事了，光是想到那種大型針一樣的錐子是怎麼弄出那麼多血就讓他感到十分難受

半個小時到了他回到房間門口時本尊拿著匕首回來了，「去東邊的戰線把事情了結了」本尊推開他拿著匕首進了房間，Jon 看著門關上趕在聽見任何會阻止他離開的聲音前消失

他不在乎自己在做什麼，他只想做完趕快回去看Stephen ，但東部的戰線也很慘烈，他直到天亮才回去，他看到房間的門開著，血鞋印從裡面走出來延伸到走廊另一端，鞋印的血跡都乾了表示本尊已經離開一段時間了，他衝進房間時發現白袍趴在地上，床上一片血紅，血腥味衝進他的鼻腔，他跪下來抱著身上還有尚未癒合刀傷的白袍，「你說什麼？」Jon 沒聽清楚白袍的話，「Kill him 」白袍用虛弱的氣音說「I said KILL HIM 」白袍抓緊Jon 的衣服攀在他身上「我不會離開你，但我求你」他眼淚在眼眶裡打轉「把他殺了，我知道那曾經是我最好的朋友，我不是瘋了，Please kill him 」，Jon 驚慌的看著他，殺死本尊的念頭他從沒想過，而這樣的Stephen 更是讓他陌生，他知道Stephen 沒變他只是無法繼續忍耐下去了，他不敢想像本尊到底做了什麼才會讓他變成這樣，「我帶你去洗澡」Jon最後說

「如果你不答應的話至少請別讓你的本尊知道」坐在浴室裡任小魔王往他頭上澆熱水幫他把頭髮上黏的血塊洗掉，「我如果殺死他我會消失吧，如果我沒殺死他我也會被他消滅的，那就剩下你了怎麼辦」小魔王鬱悶的唸著「我也想獨佔你啊，但是⋯」他一邊唸一邊幫白袍弄乾淨，「你、巨狼、巨鷹還有其他分身的眼睛都是紅色的嗎？」白袍問「我只看過你們三個」，「對啊，除了本尊外我們都是紅眼睛，好像跟黑魔法什麼的要素有關」Jon 說，「我看過他的書了，他大概以為不用小心我吧」白袍說「那個法術跟他執行的後果有落差⋯⋯罷了，多說無益」白袍閉上了嘴，在小魔王送他回房的時候他無法忽視他藍色的左眼

接下來幾天小魔王根本不敢與本尊同時待在同一層樓,他知道本尊在對白袍做什麼,這已經只是洩恨而已了,而他大約感覺了一下本尊的想法,本尊也沒有別的想法,他就只是找人發洩自己的怒火而已,就跟野獸一樣,在本尊離開後一個小時他就會上樓,有時候他上去時白袍的傷勢看起來還是很嚴重,但這裡的禁術會確保他不死而且所有的傷都會復原,但過程中他能感覺到一切,比如今天他上樓的時候白袍正抱著自己的手在床上冒冷汗,他的手腕骨頭碎的非常徹底,骨頭長回來的過程令他非常難受,「他有三天不會回來」他坐在發抖的白袍旁邊把手放在他背上「你知道為什麼他今天特別生氣嗎?」白袍搖頭「三方聯軍跟新任的白袍要求他交出你」Jon說「他沒有那麼在意你,他只是為了有人以為能命令他而生氣」,「那他打算怎麼做」白袍虛弱的問,「我不知道」Jon說「我真的不知道....」

隔天白天的時候小魔王就回來了,「我那邊的戰線撤退了,他們打算集結起來逼本尊交出你」他坐在床尾說,「畢竟白袍是學院最大的象徵之一,就這樣被人抓著也傷形象是吧」白袍淡定的說「其實被交回去以後大概也沒機率繼續待在學院內了,畢竟發生這麼多事情」,「你就算回去了無法繼續當白袍只要花點時間應該也是高階法師啊」小魔王說,「事關形象啊」白袍嘆氣,小魔王爬過來在他腿上躺下「為什麼你最近一直看我的眼睛?」小魔王問,「你沒有發現嗎?」白袍問「你的眼睛變了」,「我們分身是無法被鏡子照出來的」小魔王說著變出了一面鏡子「你看」他坐到白袍旁邊兩個人一起照鏡子,白袍很清楚的被照出來了,「诶?」小魔王困惑「為什麼有我?顏色比較淺但是...怎麼會??」

小魔王被這個狀況震驚了，手上的鏡子被他丟了出去砸在牆上碎了，他還沒冷靜下來就被白袍從背後抱住拉回來讓他冷靜坐好，「聽著，我接下來說的是我的推測，但你千萬不要讓本尊知道這段話」看小魔王點頭他繼續說「這種分身法術原則上是只會創造非人生物的，因為只有這樣才能兼顧分身的強大與本尊的絕對領導權，那本書有一頁被撕了所以我不知道本來創造出人的法師怎麼了，但有一件事情是肯定的，無論是何種形式的分身只要超越本尊就會變成本尊取而代之，你聽得懂嗎？我不知道為什麼他創造了你但你現在已經不是分身而已了，他的人性面正因為黑魔法消失，你跟我一樣清楚黑魔法不能碰的原因之一就是只要不小心，就會墮落成空有人型的惡魔一樣的野獸，他已經跟其他分身有類似的本質了」白袍抱緊小Jon 在他耳邊說話的聲音既細微又發抖「我不敢說你會全身而退但你不會同歸於盡的機率非常高」

那天Jon 聽完這些話只說需要好好想過就離開了，但晚上他就回來了，白袍沒辦法直接判斷他的意圖，他甚至懷疑小魔王會不會轉而站在本尊那邊，當小魔王解起腰帶的時候他鬆了口氣，只是又一個普通的夜晚，他已經習慣的坐在床上等著接下來的要求，躺下趴下跪下或是站起來到別的地方，張嘴張腿或是趴跪好，不管對方提出的要求是什麼他都已經不會有第二個想法了，他只要照做就好，魔王最近不太說話而是直接動手 ，但Jon 還是一樣禮貌又溫和，有一次他被魔王釘在桌上——在書房的木桌上，他被匕首貫穿了雙手手掌呈X字型的固定在桌上，他當時以為這是極限了，但後來魔王只有越來越殘暴而已

魔王本尊過了三天後果然回來了,他身上全是血腥跟煙硝味,白袍立刻醒來坐在床上看著他,大氣都不敢喘一下,他往後靠在木床頭板上,床板有些刮痕刺的他的背不舒服,那全是他抓出來的,都是在跟這個魔王相處的時候製造的,魔王站在床尾一臉輕蔑的看著他,他看著魔王,雙眼都是血紅色,但五官長相依然是他認識的Jon,這個才是他認識的那個Jon,他才是真實的本尊,雖然留了看了就很邪惡的山羊鬍但那反而是不必要的細節,這個人已經徹底變成陌生的存在了,「你想做什麼」白袍用試探的語氣問,「...」一雙血紅的眼睛看著他讓他身體反射的緊繃,魔王走了過來袖子裡滑出一把匕首,刀尖頂著白袍胸口,蒼白的皮膚上滲出了一點血非常刺眼,「你都沒有變...」魔王輕聲說著,「你很清楚那不是事實」白袍感覺得到血流下胸腔

「你還是一樣的⋯正常」魔王想不到適合的字，「我不覺得習慣被侵犯，甚至被虐待、被折斷骨頭、被勒死、被刀子剖開、被匕首刺穿、甚至常常短暫的停止生命跡象是正常的」白袍抓著自己睡袍的下擺，他表面上冷靜但他其實已經緊張的希望對方離開，「我喜歡這樣」魔王一邊說匕首一邊左右在他胸口劃出刀傷，傷口刺痛又癢但會自己慢慢癒合，然後匕首從他胸口移開，正當他鬆了一口氣時匕首沒入了他的胸腔，刺穿了胸骨深入了心臟，匕首被轉了一圈，他能聽見自己胸骨碎裂的聲音，血液滲入肺部讓他難以呼吸，然後又是左右兩把匕首刺入肋間也被轉了一圈，然後魔王就站起來在一旁看著他掙扎著咳血想要呼吸，床鋪被鮮血浸透，無力的手想把匕首拔出但匕首都帶有倒刺讓他痛的不敢一次拔除而且深深的卡在胸前，魔王看著他死了一次又一次並恢復掙扎，最後才無趣的離開留下他在血泊中掙扎

他不知道過了多久才恢復思考能力，當他足夠清醒能辨識四周時，小魔王一臉茫然的拿著三把匕首跪在床邊，他看起來像被嚇壞了，他爬起來要開口說話一股黏液從喉嚨湧出，嗆到的反射讓他猛烈的咳著，血水噴在小魔王臉上，他咳的直不起身伏在床上被小魔王拍著背，他咳的肺都開始痛了，「我昏過去多久了」他虛弱的問，「沒有超過三分鐘過」小魔王說「你一直在死亡邊緣掙扎然後斷氣幾分鐘又開始掙扎」他說的時候一臉受創的表情「我得把你壓在床上才能幫你把匕首拔掉」，「謝謝」白袍說「你還好嗎？」，「不太好，但很快就會沒事的」Jon 說「本尊要我拿你的衣服給你」小魔王指著牆邊桌上放著的白色袍子「他要我告訴你明天穿上這個，但我不知道他居然把你⋯我聞到很濃的血腥味就衝進來了⋯」，「這不算糟」白袍抱住少年「他為什麼要我穿回白袍的衣服」，「他要把你帶出去，我不知道他想幹嘛」Jon 說「你去洗澡吧，我幫你把房間恢復原狀」

隔天他不知道是什麼時候醒的，如果受了嚴重的傷會讓他睡很久，魔王本尊坐在床邊看著他，不帶任何表情就只是看著他醒來，「去換衣服」魔王說，他換回白袍的袍子的時候魔王本尊和Jon 都在，Jon 在一旁默默的等，魔王則是一直看著他，然後叫小魔王離開，他換好衣服轉身時魔王推著他直到他靠在牆上，他雙手掐住白袍的脖子但並沒有施力，就只是環著他「你曾經有過任何時候是愛我的嗎？」魔王說話的語氣稍稍有些不確定，白袍看著那雙血紅的眼睛沒有回答，只是輕輕的點了點頭，然後那雙手施力壓緊了他的脖子，氣管與動脈被緊縮，他已經不會掙扎了，除了最後本能地反抗外他已經習慣像這樣被殺死了，魔王鬆手讓他像被丟棄的布偶一樣掉在地上癱倒後站在那裡看了幾秒轉身離開，在魔王關上門前白袍恢復了意識，他聽見魔王關上門同時說出的話，那只有一個字，「Liar」

（白袍說的是實話，他的確喜歡過魔王，但是屬於單純的純真的精神上的喜愛，在有進一步肉體上的慾望前就被封印了相關的思考變成白袍學徒了，他那段猶豫是在想他到底有沒有愛過對方，而最後的答案是「有」，而魔王越來越殘暴墮落也是因為他直到不久前才開始認真思考他到底有沒有得到白袍的心，他的計畫只有得到對方而沒有想過如何獲得對方的全部，然後他越來越偏執的相信白袍只是為了活下來才接受自己的，白袍只是個騙子，於是開始了各種肉體上的虐待，一方面是發洩情緒，另一方面是想看看什麼時候白袍會誠實的拒絕他，卻沒有想到自己已經把白袍變成不會拒絕的人了

他得到了，然後因為自己的偏執而自己毀掉了，如果他沒有黑化，照著白袍建議的帶走他然後找地方住在一起，就算他一樣軟禁白袍也不會淪落到自己摧毀得來不易的感情的）

當聯軍們面對突然的停火時抓緊機會整隊，準備繼續進攻，然後魔王就帶著一個少年和白袍出現了，「你們要我交出他不是嗎？」魔王拉著鐵鍊，鏈子另一頭拉著白袍的雙手，白袍被扯的摔倒在地然後被拉著站起來，陽光太強了他幾乎張不開眼睛，Jon 站在他們身後看著事態發展，魔王轉頭看著白袍，若要白袍形容他的表情他只想得到兩個字：悲哀，「你從來就不是我的⋯」魔王用一種只有他倆聽得見的音量說著「那誰也別想得到我所無法擁有的」魔王說完，溫熱的液體讓白袍伸手摸了自己的脖子，有那麼一下子他不覺得有什麼，只不過又是一次割喉而已，他的脖子還沒斷呢，然後他看著魔王那雙哀傷的紅色眼睛才想到，這不是囚禁他的房間，在這裡他是會死的，他壓著自己的脖子想阻止血液湧出，失血讓他腳軟跪在魔王腳邊，他必須抱住魔王的腳才不會倒下，他久違的看見魔王有表情，即使從聯軍的距離看不見但魔王正在流淚，這麼多月來他終於又喊了自己的名字「Stephen ⋯」

白色的袍子被血染紅，他最後感覺得到的是自己的身體失去支撐倒在地上還有越來越冷，如果魔王沒有那麼快下手就會聽到他說話，而不是在他發不出聲抱著他的腳的時候從他的嘴唇讀到那句「我沒說謊」了

\-----以上是BE結局分割線，接著是半BE半HE結局----

聯軍的紀錄是前任白袍被魔王殺害後在魔王身後的少年動手殺死了魔王，然後三人消失在魔王死前點燃的大火中，當時小魔王看著鮮血染透了白色的袍子，白袍倒在自己的血泊中，他意識到自己在哭的時候是他的手貫穿了本尊的心臟的同時，他看到跟自己長相幾乎一樣的本尊的臉，本尊跟他一樣正在哭，而本尊已經放棄了反擊，他只是坦然接受這個結果，看起來甚至樂意接受被過去的自己殺害的結果，本尊被殺時在地上引起了火海，然後本尊被Jon 吸收化為虛無，Jon 沒有想太多抱著倒地的白袍瞬間移動到那個房間把他放在床上，「拜託拜託，不要死」Jon 無助的看著白袍脖子上的傷，血已經不流了，但白袍沒有呼吸，少年趴在床邊哭，他正在吸收本尊的所有回憶，包含親手割開白袍脖子的感覺以及他的感情和想法，他等了很久白袍脖子的傷正用非常緩慢的速度癒合，胸膛也漸漸的有了起伏

白袍醒來的時候依然覺得天旋地轉而且非常虛弱,他轉頭看到的是小魔王,或者說曾經比較小一點的魔王,Jon現在看起來大約18歲左右,「我怎麼...」白袍一開口Jon就抱著他哭,好吧,這傢伙只有外在長大了點,「我以為我死了」白袍摸著小Jon的頭說,「你死了大概五天吧」Jon放開他說「我還以為你會一直那樣半死不活的,等了好久你才開始有體溫」,「看來是禁術的關係吧」白袍摸了自己的脖子,傷口還沒完全癒合,他可能還要在這裡待上一段時間「你的雙眼都是藍色了」白袍摸摸Jon的臉「你殺了他」,Jon點了頭「他也不願意反擊就是了...我知道,因為我現在有他的記憶,他挺高興被了結的」Jon很沉重的說「他的記憶讓我很難受」

「那現在呢?你想怎麼做,你應該不會繼承他的魔王大業吧」白袍半開玩笑的說,「那個沒有意義」Jon說「我在等巨鷹回來」,「那隻老鷹還在?」白袍問,「我的記憶有缺」Jon不太自在,他對白袍露出一種強烈罪惡自責的神情「從我吸收本尊的結果看來有一部分的記憶在巨鷹那,他是最早被製造的分身,可能是意外被放進去了」,「呃...你說你有了本尊的記憶,那感情呢?」白袍躺在床上看著這個陰鬱的年輕人,「也有」Jon低著頭說「嘿,我知道對你而言會很詭異但可以接受我的道歉嗎?關於本尊殺了你還有他做的那些事...」,「你不必跟我說明我也猜得到他為什麼變成那樣了」白袍嘆氣握住了Jon的手「你只要替他知道我沒有說謊就好,我喜歡他」白袍疲倦的閉著眼「但我不喜歡魔王」

「你能告訴我他最後在想什麼嗎？」白袍問，「他恨自己為什麼沒有辦法得到你」Jon 說「還有就此放棄一切，那都已經沒有意義了，能這麼快被完結真好」他說「魔王很高興自己馬上就會死」，「他為什麼要侵略世界，他不是那種人」白袍問「雖然最後我也懷疑那個身體裡有多少還是我認識的那個人 」，「因為白袍」Jon 說「他毀了學院，把所有的白袍後備跟學徒都殺了，還燒毀了所有關於白袍的書籍，他的目的一直以來都是這個」，「But why??」白袍問，「因為那是一種偷懶又自私的行為」Jon說「明明只要多設立幾位不同專長的大法師、多培養學生就能代替白袍，學院卻一直毀滅傑出的新生代的個性跟剝奪他們的心，你很清楚的，白袍是不屬於自己的，白袍只能自我犧牲跟被犧牲，所以不只用禁慾苦修換取力量，還被消除了情感，他痛恨看你變成那樣，我也同意這點，白袍的存在必須被消滅，而現在已經不可能有新的白袍產生了」

「我其實也開始懂了為什麼他會變成那樣，我身為16歲的魔王的過去現在承接了魔王數十年來的記憶跟感情，我本來不知道得不到你是什麼感覺，但現在我卻一清二楚的體會到那種痛苦，他媽的我根本存在不到兩年」Jon抱著頭說「要不是我知道你愛我我也會想跟本尊做一樣的事」，白袍沒有問是什麼事，只是摸摸自己脖子上的傷，「要是我回去告訴他們白袍的事呢？我的記憶力很強，我可以把所有知識重新紀錄下來」Stephen 試探的問，Jon 抬起頭看著他「我會把你關起來，我雖然不同意魔王最後失去理智的行為，但我跟他一樣認為白袍就此結束最好」他堅定的看著Stephen 「我是認真的」，Stephen 看著那雙藍眼睛笑了出來「我是開玩笑的，我不可能回去了，我對他們來說算是污點，而且我身上充滿禁術的痕跡，恐怕連學院的遺址都無法踏入」，Jon 鬆了一口氣說「不要嚇我」，「抱歉，我只是想開開玩笑」白袍說「可是聯軍不會攻打這裡嗎？」

「你一直以為這裡是根據地？」Jon 說「這裡只是他用來關你的地方，原本的根據地早就在那天被攻破了」，「那這裡是哪？」白袍問，Jon站起來把窗戶的幻象解除讓窗戶真的顯現外頭的景象「這裡是我們小時候偷偷出來玩的那座森林裏的廢棄高塔，在你成為白袍學徒以後他就把這裡修好了，他一直待在這裏研究魔法」Jon說「你沒有像以前一樣回來森林玩，不然你一定會發現的」，白袍有些內疚，Jon看得出來但他不打算繼續談這個，然後巨鷹回來了，Jon把最後一個分身吸收以後又長大了一點，變成大約26歲左右的外表，他安靜的承受那一部分的記憶然後轉身走向白袍說「他是故意的」，「什麼？」，「他無法狠下心傷害你，所以把所有的光明面放進我這個分身裡並給了我人形，他把創造分身的記憶放在老鷹裡是為了避免自己會動手毀滅我，毀滅唯一具有良知的分身」Jon說「他知道風險，避免失去良知的自己知道我能造成的影響而撕掉了我能取代他那一頁」

「換句話說，他為了能傷害我而製造了你」白袍平靜的分析了事實，「是的」Jon 無奈的承認「他那時候已經開始偏執了」，「我們以後都住這裡嗎？」白袍問，「除非你有別的地方能住，不然就只有這裡了」Jon說，之後Stephen 的傷花了半個月才好，他也才能離開房間，但是那道傷留下了疤痕，除非近看或者觸摸否則不會發現，每當Jon把Stephen 壓在身下時他的距離都能將那道傷看到一清二楚，他摸到那道疤都會因想起親手割開白袍喉嚨的感覺而痛苦而白袍也知道這些事，「他總威脅要在我身上打上印記」某次白袍在他們做完後說「我猜他最後還是得逞了」他摸摸脖子，鑽進Jon懷裡睡著了

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> （後續就是一起隱居森林，Jon因為變成完整體所以開始正常成長老化，Stephen 禁止他留山羊鬍，久了Jon就發現白袍沒有拒絕的概念，只要他要求就算白袍身體嚴重不適也會立刻配合，因為他一開始就是這樣被對待的，他沒有拒絕這個選項所以不知道自己可以拒絕，後來Jon都要先確定他狀況Ok才會開口要求他
> 
> 因為一開始就是不正常的關係，所以白袍並不清楚自己可以選擇，而且他的身體也很習慣了，Jon 也很熟他的身體，所以相處起來也很好，然而白袍從來沒有主動要過也沒拒絕過，甚至發高燒了只要Jon隨口一提他也會準備被操，算是另類的問題
> 
> 虽然很不对劲但是真的好乖好柔顺啊………………………有种把自己作为宠物+工具的谜一样的觉悟（不管是不是被迫接受然后训练调教出来的）………………………性感得我鼻血都要下来了………………………
> 
> 白袍本來就是工具啊，後來又不斷被要求，他又跑不了/不能跑，一直被操總是會學會許多奇怪的東西的，只是他本人可能沒有意識到這個而已
> 
> 他現在已經差不多是只要魔王/Jon 來操，不用手也能被操到射的體質了，除非對方沒好好做）


End file.
